The prior art contains considerable apparatus for dispensing a variety of material but, insofar as we are aware, apparatus for selectively dispensing pasty substances such as mustard and catsup, or a selected one of the two, is novel in the art.
Our improved apparatus comprises a closed container having a plurality of compartments for mustard and catsup. The apparatus is well suited for use in fast food service operations for use in dispensing mustard and catsup on hamburger buns which are carried on a tray disposed beneath the container. Mustard and catsup, or a selected one of the two, may be deposited on a dozen, or a half dozen buns, in very quick order.
A push button arrangement is provided so that an operator may quickly select which substance is to be deposited on the buns, and merely by a press of the selected push button, may actuate controls to quickly eject the substance on the buns.